nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
China Love/ For one day
[[Datei:Chinalove.jpg|thumb|200px| Single by Angel Complex from album Angels NEW World, Best of Vol.2 ---- Released März 14, 2011 Genre'''Pop '''Format Single Recorded 2011 Label Libion Producer Domoto Jr. ---- Angel ComplexSingles Chronology ---- Previous: Call me 0031 (2011) Next: 1,2,3 Four ~ I want you, I need you, I love you~ (2011) ]] China Love/ For one day ist die dritte Single von Angel Complex, 2011 und erst Mal wieder mit Sayaka Nakazawa und Ayana Mitsui. Es ist die Letzte Single mit Charlien Tomodach. Die Single erscheint als Regular Edition, LEA, LE China Love, LE For one day, Single V China Love, Single V For one day. China Love stammt von Ayana Mitsui die diesem Song für ihre erste Große Liebe Geschrieben hat, es war in China wo sich die beiden Verliebten und heute lebt er immer noch dort, so Ayana. Am 11.März.2013 wird eine Remix Version von China Love erscheinen. Tracklist Regular Edition #China Love #For one day #Midnight Shadow Boy #China Love Instrumental #For one day Instrumental Limited Edition A #For one day #China Love #China Love ~Special China Mix~ #For one day ~Special Love Mix~ #Home - Sayaka Nakazawa #For one day Instrumental #China Love Instrumental #Home Instrumental Limited Edition China Love #China Love #For one day #China Love (Sayaka, Charlien, Kanna Ver.) #China Love (Sayuri, Rena Ver.) #China Love (Ai, Ayana, Mayu Ver.) Limited Edition For one day #For one day #China Love #For one day'' (Sayaka Nakazawa Solo Ver.)'' #For one day (Sayuri Kahara Solo Ver.) #For one day (Ayana Mitsui Solo Ver.) #For one day (Ai Suzuki Solo Ver.) #For one day (Kanna Niigaki Solo Ver.) #For one day (Charlien Tomodach Solo Ver.) #For one day (Mayu Kumai Solo Ver.) #For one day (Rena Mitsui Solo Ver.) Single V China Love #China Love #China Love (Close up Ver.) #China Love (Dance Shot Ver.) #China Love (Dream Ver.) #China Love CM 15sec, 30sec, 60sec #Making of #Photo Slide Show from China Love Single V For one day #For one day #For one day (Night Scene Ver.) #For one day (Studio Ver.) #For one day (Rainy Scene Dream Ver.) #Making of Meki Version #China Love (China ogosch) #For one day (helene Mukaika Lune) #China Love Instrumental #For one day Instrumental Trundland Version #China Love (Hekumekuma) #For one day (lokunewena) #China Love Instrumental #For one day Instrumental Remix Version #China Love ~2013 Remix~ Vocals China Love *'Main Vocal: '''Sayuri Kahara, Ai Suzuki, Rena Mitsui, Mayu Kumai *'Minor Vocal:' Kanna Niigaki, Sayaka Nakazawa *'Center:' Ayana Mitsui, Charlien Tomodach, Ai Suzuki For one day *'Main Vocal: Sayuri Kahara, Rena Mitsui, Ai Suzuki *'''Minor Vocal: Mayu Kumai, Ayana Mitsui *'Center:' Ayana Mitsui, Rena Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki China Love - Remix *'Main Vocal:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai *'Minor Vocal:' Anna Yuki, Haruka Megushi *'Center:' Ai Suzuki Credits #China Love #*Lyrics & Composition: Ayana Mitsui #For one day #*Lyrics & Composition:Sharon Yuki #Midnight Shadow Boy #*Lyrics & Composition: Sayuri Kahara #Home #*Lyrics & Composition: Sharon Yuki Chartposition Insgesamt Verkaufte: 3.487.564*